1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf, and more particularly relates to golf training.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Golf is a very difficult sport to learn and master. Numerous hours are spent by participants learning how to swing the golf clubs in order to accurately hit the ball. Even small variations in a swing can have significant effects on how the ball leaves the golf club and how it will travel.
As such, golfers spend a great deal of time practicing their swings in order to try and achieve consistent results. Similarly, golfers often obtain trainers to help them achieve a correct swing and correct errors in their swings.